


Old Man

by batmanandtimelords



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Embarrassed Eggsy, Fluff, M/M, Slight Smut, fluff with like zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanandtimelords/pseuds/batmanandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy always stays up and waits for Harry when he goes on late night missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man

Harry swung his pistol, the butt connecting with the face of a henchmen. He whirled and shot another through the chest. His brown eyes swept the dark hallway, searching for anymore. Once he was confident that he cleared them all out he proceeded ahead. He found the door, just where Merlin said it would be. He spun the large wheel on the outside and stepped in. The small green box was there, little golden dragons curling around the corners, mouths ajar towards the lock in the center. Harry stepped cautiously through the room, pistol and eyes sweeping with each step. When he reached the box, he swiped it carefully and tucked it in his coat. He turned and darted through the compound, eyes flicking at each corner.

He only ran into one more henchman, a bullet through the chest ended him. Harry jumped into his black car and drove out of there. He sighed in relief as he drove away. Another mission done without a hitch well, for him at least. "Merlin, target acquired." He called out.

Excellent. Great work Galahad." Merlin praised. Harry smiled as he drove towards HQ.

"The boy still awake?" Harry asked as he glided to a stop at a stop light. He heard his old friend chuckle at him. Harry drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, watching the light.

 "Of course, never goes to sleep before you get home." Merlin snorted. Harry laughed and shook his head. The light changed and Harry floored it towards home. He took the back roads since there were no lights on those.

When he arrived to HQ, Harry took the box down to Merlin, received his scolding for being rash and went upstairs to see Eggsy. The boy had been furious with him when he "Cam back from the dead". Even refused to speak to him for a week before Merlin forced them to go on a mission together. After that, Eggsy and Harry were very close. Eggsy waited up for Harry when he went on late night missions, playing with JB, reading, writing, or just fretting like a housewife. Harry thought it was cute and endearing that the young lad would wait up for an old fellow like himself.

He reached Eggsy's room and knocked on his door. The boy answered almost immeditely after Harry's first knock. He was in basketball shorts and nothing more. Harry was caught off guard by it; sure he'd seen Eggsy shirtless many times before Hell, he had taken the boy's shirt off to get to a knife cut on his chest, the scar still slightly pink across the left side of his chest.

"See ya alive." Eggsy smirked as he walked into his room, the invitation in silent. Harry followed him in and left the door slightly cracked, something he always did when either of them were in each other's room in HQ. For some reason Eggsy slept here more than at his own flat, Harry never questioned it though.

"Yup, takes more than a bullet to the head to stop me." Harry joked but when Eggsy didn't laugh an awkward silence settled over the room. JB was passed out over Eggsy's pillows, snoring and kicking. "see your bed got invaded." Harry pointed out. Eggsy smiled at the pug fondly.

"Yea, bugger is on every single pillow." Eggsy patted his pug, the dog snoring louder. Eggsy laughed softly and turned to Harry. "That'll be an adventure trying to get him off." He shrugged. "Oh well, I have some paperwork I gotta get done anyways." He gestured to his desk which was in disarray. Harry sighed at the younger man.

"What is Rule 12?" Harry asked. Eggsy ducked his head sheepishly.

"'A gentleman never has a messy desk.'" Eggsy quoted in a small voice. Harry nodded. "I'll clean it in the mornin' I swear." Eggsy rushed out, taking two long strides to the desk. His slender hands collected papers and piles and set them to one side. Harry smirked at how flustered the boy was at Harry reprimanding him. He then stopped when he remembered the boy's past.

"It's alright Eggsy, I was joking with you." Harry said in a soft tone. Eggsy looked at him and nodded, the panic dying from his eyes. "C'mon let's go to my room, you can sleep there tonight since it seems Prince JB has taken your bed." Harry waved a hand and opened the door.

"Ya sure?" Eggsy hesitated. Harry nodded. "A-alright.."Eggsy trailed behind him as they walked down the halls to Harry's room. His room was larger than Eggsy's; with space enough for Eggsy's room and almost half of it again. Not that the boy's room was small by anymeans; it was almost as big as the apartment he lived in just a year ago. Harry's room was smartly decorated; with his king bed of center more towards the far righ corner, a wardrobe and a desk in front of the bed and two night tables on either side of the bed. A sofa and a few chairs were scattered around the room, all a dark reddish color. There was a large plush rug spread over the dark wood floors. The whole room screamed old and posh; like Harry himself. He hung his suit jacket over the back of the chair closest to the door and kicked his shoes off. Eggsy, with neither shoes nor a jacket stood stupidly in the door frame. "Well come in, you've been in here plenty before." Harry teased. Eggsy stepped in and left the door wide open. "Door." Harry called out as he stripped off his shirt. Eggsy nudged it closed with his foot, leaving the small crack.

Eggsy kept his hazel eyes down as Harry tossed his dirty shirt into a hamper and changed into his sleep suit.

"Go on and sit." Harry waved a hand at the chairs and sofa. Eggsy settled onto the couch, the piece of furniture he loved most in this room. It was overstuffed and a dark green; destroying the dark red and brown tones of the entire room. Harry could see the younger man was uncomfortable by the way he looked everywhere but Harry and how he tapped on his legs, it was some unknown beat that he always tapped when he was nervous. "What are you nervous about?" He asked suddenly. Eggsy's head snapped up and straight at him. "You're tapping that beat and you won't look at me. I just said you could sleep in here, never said I'd bed you." Eggsy turned bright red.

"I know I know." Eggsy waved him off. "It's just ah-" Eggsy broke off and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it? If you are truly uncomfortable tell me, I'm not forcing you to sleep in here Eggsy, I just thought-" Harry stated. "I'd drive home but I'm dead tired, sorry. I know that would make this easier for you." Harry offered. Eggsy shook his head, his eyes still pointed at the ground. "What is it lad?" Harry asked softer, going over and kneeling in front of Eggsy. "I just-" Eggsy shook his head. Harry grabbed the boy's chin softly and tilted his face up so he'd look the older man in the eyes. "What is it?" He demanded. Eggsy swallowed and looked beyond Harry's shoulder.

"I just-ah...thought we'd share a bed but only after I wooed you." He smirked at Harry with his shit-eating grin he had. Harry laughed.

"Well what if you already did that?" The older Kingsman challenged. Eggsy's eyes widened. Harry smirked at the younger man's expression.

"Then I see no reason for this not to happen." Eggsy said and then he grabbed Harry's face and yanked it to his. He paused to look at Harry, the older man giving a slight nod, and Eggsy kissed him. Definitely not the kiss either of them thought it would be. Harry thought it would be clumsy and awkward, lots of teeth bumping and lips slipping but it was the opposite. Eggsy quickly took the lead, his lips soft but firm. Eggsy thought Harry would pull back after a chaste kiss but no, he had to pull back first after what felt like five minutes simply because he ran out of breath.

"If you two could NOT WHILE ONE OF YOU HAS GLASSES ON THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" Merlin's voice blared loudly through both of their ear pieces. The two fell over in hysterics   over this, Harry tossing his glasses onto his desk.

"Sorry Merlin!" Harry called out.

"You know you loved it." Eggsy teased. Harry elbowed the younger man playfully. "Oi!" Eggsy swatted at him.

"You wanna go mate?" Harry cried in his best northern accent. Eggsy snorted.

"You wouldn't last." He sneered. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" The older Kingsman questioned. Eggsy nodded. "I see." Harry quickly yanked the younger man down and into his lap and before he could react, kissed him. Eggsy made a surprised noise before melting into the kiss. Harry pulled away a few moments later and smirked at Eggsy. "I win." He whispered. Eggsy snorted and swatted his chest.

"Not fair I wasn't ready!" Eggsy cried. Harry rolled his eyes. Eggsy crawled out of hi slap and stood up. Harry followed. In an instant, Eggsy had him on his back on the bed and was straddling his hips. "I win." He smirked. Harry rolled them over and pined Eggsy's wrists above his head.

"No pretty sure I win." The older man stated. Eggsy rocked his hips side to side and tried to yank his wrists out. Harry squeezed his knees to keep the younger man trapped.

"Dammit okay okay old man you win." Eggsy sighed after five minutes of fighting. Harry faked hurt.

"Old man?" He placed a hand to his chest.

"Uh yea, ya old enough to be my dad." Eggsy pointed out. Harry shrugged. He rolled off Eggsy and landed next to him. He turned the lights off with the switch next to the bed. Eggsy rolled over to spoon him and ran his fingers up and down his side. "So, what's your prize for winning?" He whispered into Harry's ear. He almost shuddered at Eggsy's breath on his ear but decided against it.

"Sleep." He retorted. Eggsy stopped dead. Harry chuckled wickedly. "Why would I also give you a reward for calling me 'old man?' Oh no, I had something devilish planned but that wise crack got you nothing." Harry purred, turning over and running hand down Eggsy's thigh. He trailed up and down, brushing over the younger man's obvious hard on a few times for good measure. Eggsy whimpered and jerked his hips towards Harry's hand. Harry gave Eggsy's hard on one more brush before kissing his nose softly. Eggsy whined as Harry pulled back. "But no, you get nothing for at least two days." He sneered. "Good night, sweet dreams." He rolled over and shut his eyes. Eggsy groaned loudly.

"Fuckin' tease." He cursed.

"Four days." Harry called out. Eggsy cursed him again.

 


End file.
